


Little Things

by Menomegirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lj user angearia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It was the little things that got to her. 

The softness of his touch as icy-cold dampness soothed the back of her neck. The tilt of his head as he listened to the things that she had to say. The way the corners of his mouth would turn up into a soft smile when she descended into a rant. The warmth that would sometimes sneak into the blue depths of his eyes when he looked at her (when he thought she wasn't looking). 

Those were the things that kept bringing her back, even though she knew she should stay away.


End file.
